schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
User blog:ZariahGreene/Blog Post
=Day 6 – Elly and Zariah= After a long day at the runway, we rose to a morning of sunshine and decent weather. Waking up early may have been a struggle for some of us but in the end it was worth it. We were brought two hours to the large lake surrounded by miles and miles of pure land, horses, sheep, llamas, and terrible cellular service, great music, and great friends: all things that make for a perfect time to reflect. As from the very start of our adventure things were bound to go missing. When we embarked on our luxurious tractor ride a tree branch swiped away Santi’s sunglasses leaving him to run 1 mile north to find them. The horses that were available to ride were constantly hungry and stopping for detours to eat. Since we are on the topic of loosing things Kenneth was able to loose his fear of horses when he was strongly persuaded to get on the horse. https://blogs.caryacademy.org/quilmes/2018/06/04/day-6-elly-and-zariah/file2-1jj2rto/ https://blogs.caryacademy.org/quilmes/2018/06/04/day-6-elly-and-zariah/file3-1zf1zv8/ https://blogs.caryacademy.org/quilmes/2018/06/04/day-6-elly-and-zariah/file-1-19yendq/ We went on a small dock full of broken planks however we were assured that it was safe. The plank held up a lot of beautiful people full of a love that was pretty heavy. The boys and Bela fought through a game of soccer USA vs Argentina to “defend their country”. Led by our workout coach Carson the boys were able to accomplish a lot considering the circumstances of skill. We attended lunch inside a building right next to the lake with glass windows to view the water. We were served emapandas, asado, and rich desserts. Along with our meal a group of children danced in colorful clothing with boots and heels. After their performance some of us were pulled on stage to dance with them and some of us were able to enjoy the luxury of laughing at those people. However those who laughed were eventually pulled up on stage too. What a great way to step into our uncomfortableness! We were called back into the building for merienda and were served an assortment of bread with tea, coffee, and hot chocolate. When we all departed from the field Elly and I slept for the entire 2 hours home. While writing the blog we drank mate and had mica help to post the amazing pictures of us on the dock on our instagrams. https://blogs.caryacademy.org/quilmes/2018/06/04/day-6-elly-and-zariah/file4-1-1kxahur/ https://blogs.caryacademy.org/quilmes/2018/06/04/day-6-elly-and-zariah/file2-1-1oiwix6/ https://blogs.caryacademy.org/quilmes/2018/06/04/day-6-elly-and-zariah/file-1zoa090/ Zariah: After finishing this blog Elly and I will go our seperate ways. I will eat pasta because lucia’s dad is originally from Italy and promised me a traditional meal. I have enjoyed all the food and have felt at home. I am starting to miss my family but have enjoyed the family I have created in Argentina including my new dogs luna and launti who have decided to make it habit to sleep with me every night. Argentina has treated me well and I am excited for the week to come. Elly: Just like Zariah, I miss my home but also excited for the following week. Mica and her family has been so considerate and welcoming. Bautista, Mica’s brother, taught me how to play fifa, a soccer video game. And Cata, Mica’s sister, helps me with Spanish and rolling my r’s. Laura went out her way to buy me my stye eyedrops because I forgot them at home. I am so grateful for everything Mica’s family has done for me. https://blogs.caryacademy.org/quilmes/2018/06/04/day-6-elly-and-zariah/file4-2590rdd/ https://blogs.caryacademy.org/quilmes/2018/06/04/day-6-elly-and-zariah/file1-2in3zlt/ Category:Blog posts